<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bad(?) News by Theri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727319">The Bad(?) News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theri/pseuds/Theri'>Theri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theri/pseuds/Theri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad news: The Warrior of Light is in heat and she's run out of elixirs to disguise it.<br/>More bad news: She already agreed to go on NOAH's expedition and can't cancel.<br/>Good news: Only other Miqo'te can sense when she's in heat.<br/>Bad news(?): Of course she's stuck with G'raha Tia, the only Miqo'te on the expedition team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bad(?) News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virrah’s heart dropped as she saw G’raha’s gaze sharpen out of the corner of her eye and she knew—she <em> knew </em>—that he could sense her condition. She pulled her robe tighter against her body, as if that could somehow disguise the scent. Going into heat was something all female Miqo’te experienced, and thankfully only other Miqo’te had senses sharp enough to recognize it. Being an adventurer, however, meant she’d often be around lots of other Seekers of the Sun and Keepers of the Moon, so the summoner had taken precautions to carry a masking elixir on her person to subdue the signs. She was an alchemist, after all; brewing such a simple concoction was child’s play.</p><p>But of course she <em> had </em> to run out of mistletoe the morning of the expedition into the Crystal Tower. At least G’raha was the only Miqo’te in their midst, but that wasn’t very comforting—especially in the way his gaze kept drifting back to her. Great Oschon, she wished for nothing more than to be shut inside her room at the Mizzenmast Inn absorbed in her studies and experiments. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to cancel? It wasn’t like today’s exploration was especially important or anything; all she had to do was tell Cid she had something important come up and—</p><p>“Hey.” G’raha’s voice sent a shiver down her spine and an intense pool of heat twisting inside of her.</p><p>Virrah dipped her head in polite acknowledgement, aware that she was behaving a bit coldly. “Hello, G’raha.” </p><p>He laughed. “Relax, I’m not going to bite your head off. I just wanted to talk.”</p><p>It was true they talked frequently during their trips. In fact, Virrah found herself talking to the red-haired Miqo’te more often than she did with Cid even. The Warrior of Light clenched her thighs together as a fresh wave of hormones rolled through her. <em> I am going to die. I am actually going to die, either from this heat or the embarrassment. </em> A sudden yelp escaped her lips as the toe of her boot clipped a raised platform of stone amidst the crystal. As she tumbled, G’raha’s hand caught her arm and pulled her up towards him.</p><p>“Uh-oh, gotcha. You all right?”</p><p>She yanked her arm away a little harsher than she intended. “I’m fine,” she mumbled, the notion to thank him entirely forgotten. <em> Why does he smell so good? </em> Any other time of the month, she’d have dismissed his scent of sweat and musk as gross. Yet now the undeniable scent of <em> man </em>ran a delicious trill up her spine. She needed to tread carefully to keep herself in check.</p><p>Cid and the others were far ahead, talking amongst each other in excitement over the possible findings for the day. It was fine; Virrah couldn’t imagine juggling both her hormones and a bustling conversation simultaneously. Just dealing with G’raha was more than enough.</p><p>He grew quiet, but she could feel his gaze burning into her back. “You’re dealing with it quite well,” he noted.</p><p>Virrah’s tail fluffed out in indignation, but she kept her tongue in check. “What can I say? I had to learn how to cope with it early on.” In the small town where she grew up, it was populated almost solely by Hyurs. Being the only Miqo’te wasn’t easy. “You aren’t the only one who was bullied for being different.” The other children had already mercilessly teased her for her ears and tail; they would never understand the concept of going into heat. Besides, at that point she had been a young teenager when it started. As if being a teenager wasn’t awkward enough.</p><p>At least the conversation was over once they reached the tower. Or so she thought. “Virrah, today we’ll just be checking out small parts of the labyrinth,” Cid announced. “You’ll go on ahead of us in case there are any monsters remaining.” He knit his brow as he surveyed the group. “Let’s see…I suppose G’raha should go with you. Biggs, Wedge, and I aren’t particularly suited to combat compared to you two, so having the both of you up front would be best.”</p><p>Her ear twitched in exasperation, but thankfully her glamoured hempen hat kept anyone from seeing. G’raha’s expression was unreadable as they vanished down the labyrinth corridors. As the minutes ticked by, her heat only seemed to worsen. Virrah bit her lip as she felt a sticky warmth between her thighs; she was so wet that it had soaked completely through her smallclothes. <em> Please just let this be over. Please, please, please just let this be over. Oschon, if you’re listening, I’ll do anything. I’ll even go to the Drowning Wench and chat with Baderon all night instead of returning to my experiments. So please— </em></p><p>“Look out!” G’raha pulled her back as a plume of flame torched the ground where she’d been standing moments before. Virrah’s eyes widened at the yellow dragon that glared at them. Her fingers fumbled with the clasp holding her grimoire at her side. No matter how hard the Miqo’te tried, it was like time was overclocked.</p><p>G’raha managed to keep the monster at bay by the time she had opened her grimoire and flipped to the correct page. “Vii!” Virrah called out as her trusted companion blinked into existence. <em> Enkindle! </em> The Egi-turned-carbuncle let out towering pillars of flame around the dragon as it wailed in pain. G’raha took the lead and dispatched the overgrown lizard as Virrah slumped against a wall. Even though the fire had dissipated, her skin flushed with excess warmth as sweat dripped down her forehead. The ruby carbuncle looked at her with concern. She smiled as she returned him back into the grimoire.</p><p>His hand on her shoulder sent a fresh ache through her body. “You can’t go on in this condition; it’s dangerous.”</p><p>Again, she shoved his hand away, but her action lacked its previous conviction. By the love of Oschon, she wanted him to touch her. To rid these feelings plaguing her. “It’s fine,” she said. “There probably aren’t any monsters left. I can get through this just fine.”</p><p>He knit his eyebrows in disapproval. “Really?” The red-haired Miqo’te leaned into her. Virrah struggled to bite back a wanting moan as she instinctively arched up against his body.</p><p>“Wh-what are you…?” she panted.</p><p>He pulled away from her and it almost physically hurt. “You’re falling apart at the seams. I’ll go tell Cid that we need to leave—”</p><p>“No.” She shook her head, unable to keep the pleading out of her voice. “I can’t let everyone down. They depend on me.” Her mismatched yellow and green eyes looked away in resignation. Sometimes you had to know when to give in. Slowly, she began to undo the buttons of her robe, unable to look at G’raha while she did so. Underneath was an unassuming, practical bra. Nothing fancy about it. Clearly nothing that indicated she had planned on someone seeing it. The cool air against her bare skin brought out a small sigh of relief as the heat ever so slightly lessened.</p><p>Finally, she managed to find the courage to look at him. His expression was unreadable, but by the way his tail was swishing behind him, she could tell she had certainly piqued his interest. “You’re hard, aren’t you?” she asked matter-of-factly. “You can smell that I’m in heat and that makes you almost as bad.”</p><p>He averted his gaze. “....”</p><p>Virrah slowly lifted her skirt up, revealing her soaking wet panties and the slick on her thighs. Her swollen clit pressed tight against the fabric, its outline easy to make out. She smiled at him in the way a dying person would smile at a child to assuage their anxieties: the false, “I’m okay.” “You’re dying to have me, aren’t you? You don’t have to play dumb; I’ve heard the stories of what happens to vulnerable Miqo’te women in heat.”</p><p>He finally blushed and looked away. “That’s…. I would never—”</p><p>“Do you want to fuck me, G’raha?” she whispered, her breath ghosting against his jaw. The bravery was uncharacteristic of her, but her mind was shrouded by a humid fog. All she needed right now was to be filled with his cum.</p><p>He swallowed. Hard. She watched the bob of his throat in the midst of the action. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t,” he admitted in a hushed tone, his voice taking on a bit of a husky growl. “But you’re not entirely yourself right now. I don’t want to—”</p><p>“By the Twelve, I’m an adult,” she hissed, irritation beginning to flood into her words. Virrah leaned forward towards him, mere inches away from the Miqo’te. As their gazes met, she allowed some of her vulnerability to leak into her eyes. “Please,” she whispered, “I need this so badly.” Her nails dug into his exposed shoulders hard enough to hurt. </p><p>He slowly leaned back until she was on top of him. It was then that Virrah noticed the prominent sensation of his erection against her inner thigh. A roaring sound filled her ears, blocking out everything else. She took her chance and dived in to kiss him. The sensation of his tongue against hers tore a moan of pleasure from her diaphragm. For a brief moment, a vision of white hair flashed in her mind. <em> If only he was…. </em>But she needed to forget about that. Right now, Virrah just needed to deal with her own body.</p><p>Any sense of restraint G’raha had before now was no more. His hands wandered along her body, caressing against her soft, pale skin. With the prowess of an archer drawing a bowstring, he unclasped her bra and slipped it off to look at her perky breasts underneath. Virrah didn’t even have enough room in her mind to feel self-conscious about the underwhelming size of her bust. He stopped kissing her to focus his attention on her nipples as she moaned, grinding against him. Each brush of his cock against her pussy, no matter how indirect, sent sparks of pleasure shooting up her entire body. But it wasn’t enough; she needed to be <em> filled </em>. </p><p>Virrah quickly got up and leaned against the cool wall of the corridor, splaying her ass and pussy out for her companion to see. Her tail curled in such a way as if to beckon him, the only barrier between them being her black panties. His fingers were surprisingly cold against her backside, which earned a squeak from the Warrior of Light. G’raha’s fingers rubbed against her clit before he slipped one inside her. His other hand reached for her hat before she jerked her head away.</p><p>“The hat is off limits,” she said in a tone that wasn’t up for debate.</p><p>“Why? Bad hair day?”</p><p>She was silent for a moment, her cheeks flushing. “My ears…. They’re ugly and embarrassing. Please don’t look at them.”</p><p>She could tell by his motions that he wanted to argue with her, but the red-haired Miqo’te ultimately made the right decision to be quiet on the matter. “Damn, you’re clamping up on me,” he muttered hoarsely, the arousal in his voice palpable. </p><p>The pink-haired Miqo’te squirmed impatiently. “Please, no games, just fuck me,” she groaned. The tension inside her was becoming too much to bear.</p><p>The throbbing warmth of his cock briefly quieted her as it pressed against the lips of her pussy. A semblance of reason had only now begun to return to her as she felt apprehension cling to her limbs. The summoner shook her head as she tried to banish it.</p><p>His breath ghosted the back of her neck. “Why are you suddenly tensing up?” G’raha asked. “Don’t tell me this is your—”</p><p>The rest of his sentence died on his tongue as she rutted her hips against him, dragging the head of his cock between her folds and against her opening. “Does it matter?” Virrah replied in a hiss, too enthralled in her task to think about her words. “Right now I just need to be fucked, G’raha. Just take me.”</p><p>His sudden thrust inside her tore the breath from her lungs. Virrah groaned as she ground her hips against him, meeting him back for each thrust. She’d always thought it would hurt—her first time. But his cock slipped in easily, and she was all too willing to take him up to the hilt as he sheathed himself entirely inside her. The tip brushed against a particular spot deep inside her that made her knees weak. Sensing that she liked that, G’raha angled his hips to hit it repeatedly until she was seeing stars. “G’raha, I’m going to…!” Virrah clenched around him with a cry as she came, riding out the waves of the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. Gradually, they slowed to a stop before he pulled out.</p><p>She looked down at his still-erect cock. “Huh? You didn’t cum?” Already, the waves of her heat were starting to return. Great Oschon, it was insatiable. </p><p>He gave a sheepish grin. “What can I say? I take a while.”</p><p>Virrah wasted no time in turning back around. She leaned back against the wall. “Well, if you still want to continue.” She didn’t need to explain; he could smell her heat clearly.</p><p>As he re-entered her, his pace was slower than before. She endured it in silence, her heat not yet severe enough to make her desperately crave more. His hands traced paths across her ass and hips as he thrusted. Finally, she felt a hand around the base of her tail. G’raha tugged at it hesitantly, testing the waters. Virrah shuddered as she squeezed his length. “Harder.”</p><p>He pulled at it a little harder, almost hard enough to be considered a yank. A scream of ecstasy left the pink-haired Miqo’te as she tightened up. By the way G’raha’s breathing quickened, she could tell he liked it.</p><p>“Please, G’raha, just like that,” she panted hoarsely.</p><p>His thrusts sped up as he pulled her tail, his rhythm growing increasingly erratic with each passing moment. Every so often, a grunt could be heard from the Miqo’te man. Finally, she felt him lean over her as he continued to thrust, biting her shoulder in a moment of passion to claim her as his. “Virrah, I’m going to cum soon,” he panted.</p><p>The Warrior of Light wasn’t stupid; she knew, in the back of her mind, that this was merely chasing her quarry in circles. Her hormones wouldn’t take long to return each time after orgasm. After all, her body wasn’t craving sex. She blushed faintly. It was craving to be impregnated. That’s what heat was for. Until G’raha Tia came inside her, her heat wouldn’t lessen until it passed—which was still a week away. She thrusted back against him so his cock hit deep inside her with enough force to make her dizzy with pleasure. “Please cum in me,” she begged.</p><p>His pace slowed slightly, but it was still erratic. “What…? But that’ll—”</p><p>“I have measures in place,” she replied, cutting him off. Right now, she didn’t have the patience to explain to him. “Just in case this sort of thing were to happen.”</p><p>He didn’t question it. G’raha’s hips stuttered against hers as he buried his face between her shoulder blades. Virrah tightened up as she felt his seed spill into her womb, her second orgasm catching her off-guard. “K’hrid—” She stopped herself before the full name could leave her lips. He pulled out and sat back as she flopped around to lay on her back. Virah watched, her tail flickering in amusement, as his cum leaked out of her onto the floor. Her heat was starting to ebb; finally, she could think straight.</p><p>As they got dressed, G’raha eyed her silently before opening his mouth. “What’s your problem with your ears? Did they get shredded in a fight or something?”</p><p>The summoner sighed as she straightened her robe. “No, it’s nothing like that.” Her ears were no different than most Seekers of the Suns’. In fact, they only differed from G’raha’s in terms of color. Yet even all these years later, she could not banish the taunting words of her neighbors from her mind. <em> Freak. Weirdo. </em> They would often blow high-frequency whistles so as to hurt her ears. Even now, even when she was the Warrior of Light, hailing from Limsa Lominsa, the sharp stab of shame when her ears were in plain sight still dug into her.</p><p>In the midst of her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed G’raha’s pensive silence. Her tail swished back and forth. “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>He flashed her a cocky smile, one reminiscent of the trickster she first met him as. “Just about how we’re gonna clean up the floor so our friends don’t see any evidence when they pass through.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she went to survey the floor. G’raha Tia watched the short Miqo’te as she worked, his smile gradually slipping back to its prior frown. His mismatched eyes watched her with an unreadable distance, as if assessing her. “I was just wondering if you fucked me because I happened to be here or because you actually wanted me,” he murmured too quietly for her to hear in the midst of her attention being occupied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm somewhat of a noob in FFXIV, as I haven't even been playing for a month yet iirc. I only just beat ARR and started the Crystal Tower side questline. The WoL featured in this is more of an OC than the generic WoL you can self-insert yourself onto, but idk FFXIV feels more personal like that. I like heat fics but not a/b/o so I don't end up reading a lot of them due to the usual combination of the two tropes.<br/>Virrah def simps for K'hrid Tia. Like, she's been infatuated with him ever since they met—even though she hasn't seen him since their initial meeting. I wanted to get some characterization in here for her, but here is her carrd for anyone who is interested.<br/>https://virrahlouve.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>